Turtle Necks
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Sequel to Long Sleeves. Sam thinks she has helped Danny conquer his self consciousness, but when Danny shows up to school clad in a turtle neck, what can Sam do to make him know we is fine with or without scars.


**Turtle Necks**

**This is the sequel to Long sleeves. This is less dramatic and funnier, with some light fluff.**

The past week's event was behind Danny and today was a new day. Detention was nothing less than eventful. Danny walked thought the doors of Casper a smile upon his face. Sam spotted him from down the way and pressed a smile, but it soon faded. She caught up to him dragging him to the side. He had been wearing a t-shirt when he stopped by that morning. Danny claimed he left his Spanish homework at home and need to go get it. As it turns out though Danny went home to get a turtle neck and if you asked Danny he would say he was working that turtle neck.

"Danny I though we talked about this, Scars where nothing to be ashamed about." Sam whispered thought clenched teeth.

"And I believe you, but that's not why I'm wearing this. And don't I deserve the right to rock this great turtle neck."

"Nobody and I repeat nobody can rock a turtle neck; especially you." Sam said.

"Personally, I think I am working this turtleneck." Danny replied straightening it at the hem.

"That is a matter of opinion."

"Come on Sam, lighten up. Why do you have to be so uptight all the time?"

"Uptight? I'm not uptight. I just don't want you wearing some ridicules turtleneck."

"Why? Are you jelly that I'm rocking this turtleneck and you're not?"

"Jelly?"

"Yes, you are jelly!"

"I'm not jelly."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Sam, will you stop being to jelly?"

"I'm not being jelly. That doesn't even make sense."

"Jelly means jealous. It's all the kids are talking about these days." Danny proclaimed triumphantly as Sam's face tightened to a look of confusion.

"Nobody says that." Somebody yelled from the crowd now surrounding the couple.

"Point proven; case closed. I'm not jelly." Sam said dusting her hand then setting them on her hips. "Now take that turtleneck off, now."

"Wow. Sam. I take my shirt of once and now I'm some kind of cheap whore that strips for you whenever you want? I can't believe you I thought what we had was special. What's next are you going to call me Sparkle Dick?" Danny pleading faking hurt. Sam's face turned 50 different shades of red as Danny approached her. She was speechless.

Danny closed in of her snaking his arms around her. She pushed off him, but it was useless.

"You use my body and we don't even get to cuddle. Oh well. It ain't easy, being easy." Danny said with a sigh, his lips soon curled into a smirk though. By now Sam could tell Danny was just humoring the crowd, for the soul fact that they bought it. Now Sam felt embarrassed. Then a thought struck her. _I can still make this argument go my way. Can't I?_

"Danny?"

"Yes dearest?"

"I think it's time we take a break." Sam said sighing.

Danny's face curved in confusion.

"Wait-WHAT?" Danny questioned the corners of his lips curling downward into a frown.

"I can't deal with your nymphomaniac ways. It's too much."

"My Nymphoma-what. No. Sam just no. I'm a virgin."

"So am I. But your right hand says different." Sam commented. The crowd started oohing and awing. "Sam one, Danny zero." Sam whispered into Danny's ear.

Sam then walked off, leaving Danny to fend for himself.

"Sam. No. No. No. No. No. you don't get off that easy." Danny said, pushing Sam into the lockers.

"I'm not getting off that easy?" Sam asked flipping them around so Danny was under her. "Why are you wearing that turtle neck?"

"Oh, Sam I just let you win." Danny answered flipping them once more. He pressed his lips into Sam's ear. "The reason I'm wearing this sexy and utterly irresistible turtle neck is because, yesterday during our detention session. You decided it would be funny to give me a hickey. So this is how I'm saving you and myself the embarrassment of that. But that really doesn't matter after that little debacle back there."

"Well if you just would have taken that god forsaken turtle neck off." Sam said pecking Danny on the Lips.

* * *

**Review. ;)**

**ScarletKnives S2**


End file.
